rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghira Belladonna/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Ghira concept art.jpg|Ghira Belladonna Concept Art DC Comics Chapter 4: "Blake: Part One Intoxication" RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Ghira Belladonna.jpg|Ghira Belladonna in the comic. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake's past.jpg RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake with her family.jpg|Ghira with his wife and daugther. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake overheard from her parents about White Fang's activities.jpg|Ghira talks to Kali about the White Fang recent activity. Chapter 8: "Blake: Part Two: The One That Got Away" RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Blake reunited with her family.jpg|Ghira and Kali reunited with their daughter. RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Blake is happy to see her parents.jpg RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Blake looking at her family photo.jpg RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) A family photo of Blake and her parents.jpg|A family photo of Ghira with his wife and daugther. RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Belladonna Family dinner.jpg|Ghira having dinner with his family. Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00022.png|There'll be no monkey business in his family. Menagerie V4 05 00033.png|The Big Kahuna comes forth V4 05 00035.png|Teatime at the Belladonna estate V4 05 00036.png|"Please, I knew she'd be fine." V4 05 00038.png|"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mister Wukong?" V4 05 00039.png|Glaring at the effusive monkey V4 05 00041.png|Decidedly unimpressed with the "great stowaway." V4 05 00044.png|Goes to answer the door V4 05 00047.png|Ghira with the Albain brothers V4 05 00050.png|Hearing the disturbing news about Vale V4 05 00052.png|"Is this true?" V4 05 00055.png|"Goodbye, gentlemen." V4 05 00056.png|"I really don't like you." A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00021.png V4 08 00022.png|"So... is it... warm... in Vale?" V4 08 00024.png|"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" V4 08 00025.png|"It's okay." V4 08 00026.png|"No, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you... why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?" V4 08 00027.png|Bonding moment disrupted by the monkey V4 08 00029.png|"I really don't like you." Taking Control V4 11 00048.png|Watching his wife's less than stellar entrance V4 11 00049.png| "Kali, please..." V4 11 00051.png V4 11 00053.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Welcome to Haven V5 01 00018.png|"We can't let them get away with this!" Unforeseen Complications V5_03_00001.png V5_03_00002.png V5_03_00003.png V5_03_00004.png V5_03_00006.png V5_03_00007.png V5_03_00008.png V5_03_00009.png V5_03_00010.png|"You can do this." V5_03_00012.png Alone Together V5 08 00054.png V5 08 00055.png V5 08 00056.png V5 08 00058.png V5 08 00059.png V5 08 00060.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00030.png V5 09 00031.png V5 09 00032.png V5 09 00034.png V5 09 00037.png V5 09 00039.png V5 09 00047.png True Colors V5 10 00038.png V5 10 00041.png V5 10 00042.png V5 10 00043.png V5 10 00044.png V5 10 00045.png V5 10 00055.png V5 10 00060.png V5 10 00061.png V5 10 00063.png V5 10 00065.png V5 10 00066.png V5 10 00069.png V5 10 00080.png V5 10 00085.png Downfall V5 13 00027.png V5 13 00043.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00066.png V5 14 00067.png V5 14 00068.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Adam Character Short V6 adam short 00008.png|Fired on for trying to negotiate V6 adam short 00009.png|Aura breaks V6 adam short 00013.png|Supported by Sienna V6 adam short 00019.png|About to be targeted again V6 adam short 00022.png|Though his assailant perishes before harming him V6 adam short 00024.png|Saddened that blood was spilled V6 adam short 00025.png|Rebukes Adam for his actions... V6 adam short 00026.png|but is rebuked in kind by Sienna... V6 adam short 00027.png|and finds himself in the minority Category:Image Gallery Category:Ghira Belladonna images Category:Character images